ACEITE DE MOTOR
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Patricia O Brien tiene una experiencia sensorial al lado de Stear en el colegio, y este evento marcará su vida para siempre.


_**ACEITE DE MOTOR**_

_**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**_

_**Chica de Terry**_

_**Abril 2019**_

* * *

**Londres**

La sombra se removió inquieta frente a la puerta. Eran 10 menos 6 de la mañana. Aún estaba oscuro, los pequeños grillos aun mantenían la sinfonía arriba, llenando el ambiente nocturnal.

-Jesús. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Dijo para sí, mientras no pudo evitar que le castañearan los dientes por la brisa helada que se colaba por el pasillo abierto, enmarcado por columnas antiguas y techo alto, para que los estudiantes no se mojaran con el cambiante clima londinense.

Soportando el frío que se le colaba por todas partes de su vestimenta, tiritando, volvió a llamar a la puerta con un poco más de insistencia.

Toc. Toc.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Se escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales y la figura se creyó descubierta. Con espanto dirigió la mirada haca el destino del sonido extraño. Se sintió aterrada, no había donde ocultarse sin exponerse ante el ignoto aquel.

Sin saber cómo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la oscura silueta fue abducida hacia el interior de la habitación oscura.

Trató de forcejear, pero el captor era alto y fuerte y la aprisionaba con firmeza.

La mano derecha sobre la boca para evitar que emitiera sonido alguno. La mano izquierda sobre el plexo apretujando el misterioso e intruso cuerpo contra el suyo, posesivamente.

Shhh… shhh…

Trato de calmarla.

-Creí que no vendrías Archie. Me estoy helando aquí.

Dijo la voz.

-Espera, creo que hay alguien afuera. No puedo encender ninguna luz o me retaran por haberme quedado en el laboratorio de ciencias.

Stear siguió hablando mientras su voz baja y titubeante evidenciaba el frio que cogió durante una noche en vela, trabajando en el recinto.

El cuerpo que aprisionaba, comenzó a forcejear porque lo estaba asfixiando.

-Silencio Archie, espera un poco… Archie… ¡Archie!

Stear ante la insistencia del cuerpo que aprisionaba, al darse cuenta de su dulce olor y de la forma redondeada y suave del cuerpo revolviéndose contra él, subió la mano hasta tocar una suave y firme curva coronando el torso.

Tentó un voluptuoso seno, luego sobó el otro. Para estar seguro que lo que su mente imaginaba en aquella oscuridad era real, sopeso y apretó cada concavidad con toda su mano para entender que aquel cuerpo era el de una chica y no el de su hermano. Cuando su mente comprendió lo que su mano hacía, era demasiado tarde ya.

Una fuerte mordida le hizo retirar la mano de la boca femenina.

-¡Auch!

Exclamó el joven sin poder contener el dolor y la sorpresa.

-Stear, casi me asfixias.

-¿Patty? ¡Patty! ¿Qué haces aquí? Có-mo… llegaste… yo… disculpa por… ¿Patty, que haces aquí?

Aún en la oscuridad podía sentirse la tensión entre ambos jóvenes que se separaron de inmediato.

Por su parte Patricia tuvo que soportar el sentir, allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre, aquella protuberancia en la ingle de Stear que marcan la diferencia entre la mujer y el hombre.

-Escuché decir a Candy que, pasarías la noche en el laboratorio con un nuevo proyecto… y yo… supuse que… quise traerte algo de almorzar. Supuse que primero irías a vestirte… y perderías la hora del desayuno… y… bueno… yo… quise… Aquí estoy.

-Patty, que amable de tu parte pensar en mí. Pero, oye, te has expuesto a un gran… a… a… ACHUUU.

En ese momento el joven estornudo fuertemente.

-Stear, ¿te encuentras bien? Por la noche enfrió mucho, este lugar es muy grande, debes estar muriéndote de frío.

-Bueno, sí –Respondió el joven restregándose la nariz- Traje una manta por si acaso, pero… no fue suficiente.

-¿Dónde esta? -Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo el desubicado hablando a susurros.

-La manta -Respondió Patricia desesperada, también evidenciaba el frio mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho.

-Por… allá. Para qu-e…

-Vamos –Lo interrumpió ella.

-¿A… donde?

-A arroparnos, tonto. Si no entramos en calor, ambos enfermaremos.

-Bu-eno. Vamos. –Dijo el sin entender todavía la lógica de la chica.

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron rápidamente hacia uno de los cuartos donde se guardaban los materiales del laboratorio. Stear sacó una caja de fósforos de la bolsa de su pantalón y encendió uno.

El pequeño fosforo iluminó diáfanamente el improvisado lecho donde había dormitado apenas un par de horas, después de trabajar en su nuevo diseño de motor.

Sin siquiera decir palabra, Stear se tendió encima de la colchoneta y antes de que la luz se extinguiera dejándolos en penumbras, Patty tomó el lugar a su lado. Ambos se pegaron uno contra el otro mientras la manta apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos.

Sin hablar, con las respiraciones agitadas por el frio de sus cuerpos, lentamente comenzaron a calentarse cuerpo contra cuerpo. Stear, suavemente acercó a Patty contra su anatomía, ensamblándose cual tuerca dentro de un tornillo.

-Stear…

\- ¿Sí, Patty?

-¿Quieres un emparedado con mermelada de moras silvestres?

-¡Me encantaría! -Dijo el chico siseando- Mi estómago, como puedes escuchar, muere de hambre.

-Lo deduje. –Dijo la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

Patty sin separarse del joven, entre ambos cuerpos desenvolvió el envoltorio que aún llevaba en su mano izquierda. Bajo la cobija, los jóvenes entre sonrisas y como si aquello se tratara de un pic nic, comenzaron a degustar el delicioso manjar que la joven castaña había preparado con antelación, pues era obvio para el inventor que Patty había hecho un plan bien estructurado para estar con él, en aquellas circunstancias.

No hacía falta hablar de lo evidente, de los nacientes sentimientos que había en ambos. Las sensaciones comenzaban a burbujear mientras ellos de cuando en cuando, reacomodaban sus cuerpos acercándose más y más, como un viajero que se acerca al fuego después de una larga caminata bajo la nieve.

Mientras sus juveniles cuerpos comenzaron a inventar un nuevo lenguaje propio en aquella oscuridad, el lejano sonido de la puerta principal del taller-laboratorio se escuchó, seguido de unos pasos apresurados.

Por instinto Patty se apretó más contra Stear ya que su mente envuelta en pánico creyó que los habían atrapado y en la pequeña bodega donde se encontraban no había otra salida más que la puerta que daba hacia dentro del laboratorio.

Stear sin pensarlo, con su mano libre la cubrió bien. Patty por instinto encogió más las piernas dentro de la frazada, haciendo que una de sus rodillas se abriera paso entre los muslos de alto chico de antojos.

El corazón de Patty latía con fuerza y su mente ágil ya había arrancado en picada por el sendero del miedo, dibujando rápidamente la imagen fidedigna en su cabeza, de que terminaría expulsada del Real colegio San Pablo, retada terriblemente por su estricto padre mientras su madre lloraba desilusionada y… comprometida y casada con Alistear Cornwell.

Aquella última imagen sobre ella y Stear ataviados en blancos ajuares nupciales y frente al altar, la hizo estremecerse completa. El pavor que sentía dio un vuelco en su estómago convirtiéndose en euforia, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a respirar apresuradamente y a sudar.

Lo inevitable llegó. La puerta que los resguardaba se abrió de golpe.

-Stear.

La voz masculina llamó al joven en la oscuridad. Patty sintió como Stear hacia movimientos con la mano, invitando sin ninguna sutileza al intruso recién llegado, a marcharse de inmediato, mientras susurraba que cerrara bien la puerta. Patty comenzó a vibrar, sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa.

Ella, Patricia O'Brien el monumento a la timidez andante, estaba en el taller- laboratorio de ciencias, acostada en el suelo entre frazadas, abrazada a Alistear Cornwell, mientras un tercero los observaba sin imaginar que estaba ocurriendo.

Eso era lo más intensamente loco que jamás, la joven castaña, había hecho en su joven vida y lo adoraba.

Después de unos segundos, la joven volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, los pasos alejarse a toda prisa y asegurar la puerta del taller.

-Ya se fue. Era Archie. Vino a traerme el uniforme, para la misa de hoy. Olvidé que era Domingo.

Explicó el joven en la oscuridad a la chica que estaba aferrada a él, como un pequeño Koala a la rama del árbol de Eucalipto.

Patty estaba en un estado eufórico donde todos sus sentidos se encontraban en grado superlativo. Entonces se dio cuenta del contundente olor que se esparcía en el lugar. Olor a aceite de motor.

Como si aquella fragancia se convirtiera de pronto en un poderoso aliciente sensorial., Patty supo que la fantasía por la que su cuerpo estaba vibrando ahora, no se iba a cumplir a la brevedad como ella estaba deseando ardientemente, así que…

En la oscuridad del lugar y bajo la frazada, Patty buscó la boca de Stear y lo besó.

Se prendió del chico de una forma no muy delicada o femenina, pero que importaba, si ahora sus sentidos estaban enervados por la magia de la rebeldía que tanto le envidiaba a Candy pues la chica pensaba, que, muy seguramente, la rubia de aniñadas coletas también habría besado a Terry en algún momento. Y Anie… ¡por supuesto!

"Las calladitas que se fingen tímidas son las peores" –pensó Patty en ese momento y con más ímpetu besó los labios del chico que robaba su ligero sueño.

Stear aún sorprendido y con los ojos como platos, solo atino a poner las manos a cada lado de los hombros de Patricia ya que ella lo había jalado hacía su cuerpo y él ahora estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

Aquel estratégico movimiento, dio para que la chica, cual pequeña Koala, se prendiera del largo y aromático eucalipto de sus sueños, con brazos y piernas.

El joven inventor al sentir la suave anatomía femenina rodeándolo se dejó llevar y por primera vez el eucalipto abrazó también al koala mordelón en correspondencia.

La pareja se quedó así por un buen rato, aprendiendo a besar por primera vez. Al principio con fricciones torpes, para luego, con dominio total del dulce seductor movimiento de los labios y el roce tibio de la lengua, besarse como debe de ser.

El frío se había ido. Definitivamente se había marchado para siempre, convirtiendo aquellos cuerpos célibes en ardiente juventud floreciente.

Patty de reojo observó llegar tarde a misa de siete, a Alistear Cornwell. Seguro que la hermana Grey lo retaría por la tardanza, él se excusaría con la consigna de que estaba estudiando para un examen difícil el próximo lunes.

"¡Vaya examen!"

Pensó la joven que no podía borrar la mueca de satisfacción de su cara. Ahí, hincada en el reclinatorio junto a Candy y Anie, y a todas las demás alumnas del colegio San Pablo, Patricia O'Brien se sentía resplandecer, como si un aura brillante la rodeara entre toda aquella legión de uniformes lóbregos y rezos por repetición.

No se sentía culpable, ni con la necesidad apremiante de ir al confesionario a calmar su conciencia intranquila. Todo lo contrario. La joven no veía la hora de tener una nueva cita en aquel lugar que, desde ese día, sería el secreto que ambos jóvenes guardarían con celo, al grado de inventar un correo privado en la arboleda frente a los dormitorios de las chicas, mediante el cual, Stear y Patty, confirmaban su nueva afición a los besos en la oscuridad del viejo taller-laboratorio de auto motores, gracias a Stear Cornwell.

* * *

**Lakewood**

\- ¿Qué pasa, Carvalho?

-Creo que es el motor, señorita O'Brien. Bajaré a inspeccionar.

Mientras el chofer de Patricia, abría el cofre del auto y movía aquí y allá, la joven se perdía en los recuerdos.

Venía de Lakewood, de estar con Candy y Anie. No podía olvidar que allí vivió también uno de los momentos más tristes de su existencia. Había sido obligada a despedir a Stear en un ataúd vacío. Patricia se negaba a creer que el joven aviador había muerto. Siempre creyó que Stear volvería de un momento a otro, de un día a otro. Pero fueron pasando los años y eso nunca ocurrió.

Hasta que llegó el día que tuvo que aceptarlo. Tuvo que dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Florida**

Uno de esos tantos malos días en la vida de cualquiera, Patricia llegó a su casa, furiosa, porque el chofer no pasó a buscarla a la hora de la salida de la universidad y colérica se dirigió hacia las cocheras de la mansión O´Brien en Florida y directo a la habitación del recién contratado y "tarado" empleado. Un tal Carvalho… Thiago… no sé qué…

Lo primero que Patty percibió al adentrarse en la cochera, fue el fuerte aroma a aceite de motor.

Sus sentidos se inundaron de aquella fragancia que estimuló de inmediato su memoria y su imaginación. Se quedó paralizada cuando detrás del vehículo emergió un hombre con el torso desnudo y el pantalón de su uniforme de chofer, totalmente manchado de aceite.

-Senhorita O´Brien. Desculpe-me…

Le habló el hombre en portugués. Era un inmigrante brasileño que venía en busca de trabajo y lo encontró en su casa. Su abuela Martha no paraba de hablar del joven y de su idioma y acento cadencioso.

-A máquina ter avaria. La máquina tuvo avería –Volvió a repetir en español.

"Pues que no sabía hablar el idioma"

Pensó Patty perdiéndose en el fantástico torso del joven aquel.

El aroma del ambiente y un viejo recuerdo olfativo comenzó a acelerar su ánimo. Ella giró sobre sus talones y se fue de ahí, sin decir nada más.

Pasaron un par de semanas en que la joven no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sentido aquel día, donde su rabia se había transformado en otra cosa… en otro sentimiento que ya prácticamente había olvidado.

Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sacar adelante su sueño, de cursar la universidad y convertirse en alguien de quien sentirse orgullosa. Los sueños rosas de verse vestida de novia frente al altar del brazo de un buen partido del que estuviera profundamente enamorada… se había hecho añicos hacía años y nunca más sintió la necesidad de volver a unir aquellos trozos.

Nunca.

Ahora sus sueños eran otros y sus aspiraciones habían cambiado. Así que, aquellas furtivas necesidades juveniles que experimento con Stear en el colegio, habían, casi, desaparecido de sus recuerdos.

Desde entonces, Patricia no podía quitar la vista de encima del joven brasileño con el que su abuela mantenía largas charlas vespertinas en la terraza. El joven nunca se volvió invasivo a pesar de que su abuela lo invitaba a tomar el té y probar algún bocadillo con la "excusa" de que el enseñara su idioma.

Para gran sorpresa de Patty, Martha lo aprendió rápidamente y como niña pequeña, se pasaba los días repitiendo el nombre de cada objeto de la mansión en portugués. Sin embargo, para la joven universitaria aquello era una tremenda tontería. No sabía porque se sentía enfadada cada vez que escuchaba a su abuela hablar así constantemente.

Hasta que un día, encontró al tal Carvalho y a la abuela Martha cenando en la terraza y hablando de lo lindo en ese estúpido idioma, que a Patricia la sacaba de sus casillas.

Subió hasta donde se encontraba la feliz pareja charlando y le recordó cual era el lugar de un chofer. Martha apenas y podía creer la actitud de su nieta, pero como la joven castaña no dejaba de alzar la voz, exponiendo sus razones del porqué el hombre estaba fuera de su elemento. El chofer dio las gracias y las buenas noches a Martha y bajó por la escalera de la terraza hacia la cochera en la parte posterior de la casa.

Patricia montada en cólera le siguió amenazando con despedirlo por las libertades que se permitía con su abuela, una mujer mayor fácilmente manipulable. El chofer siguió caminando a toda prisa huyendo de los ataques de una mujercita que lo seguía directamente a "su lugar".

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la entrada de la habitación del chofer este se volvió y tomó a Patricia de la cintura y sin esperar la reacción de ella, la besó fieramente.

Patty intentó zafarse, aún atrapada entre sus poderosos brazos lo abofeteó por su atrevimiento. Ambos cuerpos estaban convulsos, irritados, bullendo en rabia. El olor a aceite de motor flotaba en la suave brisa nocturna.

Por la noche, una sombra diáfana se coló a la habitación de Carvalho y antes de que el pudiera decir nada… terminó haciéndole el amor a la sombra femenina que se coló en su habitación.

Desde ese día, Patricia se sentía completa, más centrada, más mujer.

Para su contento, entendió que no necesitaba de un vestido blanco, ni de un esposo, ni de una pantomima ante la sociedad para sentirse plena y dueña de sí misma.

Patricia era feliz. No sabía cuánto tiempo el joven Thiago Carvalho iba a permanecer en su casa en aquel trabajo, pues él había llegado a Norteamérica buscando también un sueño, una oportunidad como músico. La mujer castaña se obligó a no formarse fantasías rosadas en su cabeza.

Por su parte, el joven brasileño había descubierto que la señorita de la casa tenía ciertas necesidades que él, muy gustosamente estaba dispuesto a satisfacer. Sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar, poco a poco comenzó a conocer a la joven que había llegado a odiarlo porque él, era el recuerdo viviente de una época más feliz a la que ella le huía con desesperación.

Dos almas solitarias dispuestas a darse cariño se habían encontrado y eso les bastaba a ambos, por ahora.

* * *

Patty aburrida y acalorada, bajó y se encaminó hacia el frente del vehículo. Carvalho estaba echado sobre su espalda mirando por debajo del auto, el motor.

Se había quitado el saco, el sombrero de chofer y la camisa blanca. El olor a aceite de motor en el aire.

-Carvalho…

\- ¿Sí, señorita?

El hombre salió de debajo del auto y la miró desde su baja posición.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó el ultimo vehículo por el camino?

-No ha pasado ningún vehículo desde que salimos de Lakewood… señorita.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. En medio del bosque, sobre el cofre del motor, Patricia montaba a su chofer, envuelta en sensual morbo por hacerlo a un lado del camino secundario hacia la mansión Ardlay, en medio del bosque.

No podía evitarlo, en su mente, en su fuero más interno los pensamientos de Patricia volaban hacia Stear y las múltiples veces que ella deseo poder tenerlo de aquella forma en medio de sus piernas.

De cualquier forma, Patricia O´Brien y Thiago Carvalho disfrutaban de aquella intimidad secreta que ambos ansiaban y necesitaban porque su corazón ya estaba entrelazado inevitablemente, sin fechas, sin convencionalismo social, sin firmas, sin presiones. Solo ellos dos, por ahora.

Y él ahora, es el que vale.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ;)**


End file.
